New Page
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Hermione's changed more than just physically she is tired of wars, and walls that have been put up. Tearing them down she finds friendship with a chagned Slytherin, he returns her friendship but is it something more. REad, Review and Enjoy DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Hermione said goodbye to her parents and she was ready for another year of school and whole lot of new experiences, and for once wasn't all that excited about the fact that newts were this year and she would have to study even harder. Nevertheless that was what she was good at she was the school nerd and now head girl. Nevertheless, some how she new that this year was going to be weird.

Stepping onto the train, she went to the first compartment and she knew immediately who was inside it. Opening the door, she smiled.

"Hey guys," she said, just before a petite girl was in her arms hugging the life out of her.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry said at the same time flabbergasted at her, she just smiled as they all studied her,

"You look amazing Mione, what did you do," she asked looking her over.

"I'll tell you later, I have to get the Heads compartment see you at the feast save me a seat," she said as she waved them goodbye and with her trunk behind her she dragged it down the corridor and came upon the compartment that was labeled HEADS, opening the door she entered and into a new hell she was thrown.

She had just been entering when someone was exiting, running into the person and the force shoved her back and an immense bruise on her ass would have been if not for two amazingly tone arms coming around her. Looking up she looked at the face that haunted her dreams just centimeters from hers, staring into the deep blue eyes that could only belong to one man and one man only.

"Draco," she breathed, she could feel his heart beating against her chest making her nipples hard already, only one man had ever been able to make her react this way, shiver and break into a sweat all at the same time as he did with just one glance, not that she would ever tell him it was much to embarrassing. She could smell his scent so intoxicating the smell of pine made her head fuzzy.

He straightened and withdrew his arms, and stood in front of her.

Realizing what she had said earlier she corrected herself," Malfoy," she sneered.

"Granger," he said raking his bodies up and down her as he studied her new body," nice body."

She blushed at his scrutinizing stare, and moved past him her trunk behind her as he still stared at her. Turning to her rack, she stared pulling up her trunk.

"I should have guessed that you would have got head," she said the trunk was a lot heavier this year and she couldn't quite get it on the rack. As if on queue the weight left her hands as she watched, strong large powerful hands take it and shove it on her rack. Turning she meet chest staring at it for a second she looked up and a new feeling one she had never felt before, need.

"It's a great change," he said as his hand rested on her cheek caressing it with his thumb, he felt her tremble and smirked. He liked to know he could affect her like this it sent a thrill through him.

"Ummm well," Hermione, said, as she backed away from the hand and sat down trying to control the emotions that were jumping around inside of her. Sitting across from her, his gaze never left her as he studied her even more.

She was not yes, no pretty didn't even describe the change she was a complete goddess. She was skinny yes, but not incredibly skinny. She was a girl that didn't' care what she weighed, she ate what she wanted but did like to exercise. Her long legs were at all, and gleaned, a man just wished to have them wrapped around him as they pounded into her. Her thin waist, just about thinking about anything of hers made him break into sweat. She had curves in all the right places; her long chestnut hair was flowing replacing the rats nest that was there before. Her hair was in a high ponytail accentuating the long neck she had so smooth and slender. Her face was flawless, as she stared out the window her caramel eyes glittering. She turned her head and looked at him, their eyes meet and locked.

"All right Malfoy, seeing that were forced to share a dorm and do patrols together and all that crap I really can't deal with fighting this year, and I'm really not in the mood for it all right," she said and he just nodded.

"Sure," he said his face still emotionless. He reached forward his hand for her to take after a seconds hesitation she took it and shook it only for a second before retracting it back.

"So that means no calling each other names no hexing each other all right," she said her eyes going fiery, he loved it when they did that and nodded.

"How was your summer," he asked, trying to get things off to a good start.

"Same as usual stayed home as my parents went to Italy, read more books," she groaned, it was always the same every year no matter what.

"So you and the scar head are a couple or is it Weasley," he asked trying to smother his sneer.

"Ewww that is so gross they're both like my brothers," she said making a gagging noise, they both laughed at this, both realizing that they were laughing together stopped.

She looked at him through cat eyes and had to ask," why are you being so nice?"

"I realized that my father was wrong," he said simply he looked at her leaned forward wanting to know more.

"My father is a follower, Voldermorts a half breed, and he's an asshole I had enough, watching my father kill so many helpless people I couldn't take it anymore and told him I didn't want to be a follower and walked away," he said and she smiled.

She was speechless she couldn't believe it he wasn't a death eater thank god. Finally finding her voice, she put it to good use.

"That's amazing I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thanks, it was all for the better," he said smirking staring out the window.

"So friends then," Hermione asked, she knew she was really out on a limb trusting but she didn't care anymore.

Looking at her he smiled," Yah I guess we are."

As the train chugged along the many pastures rivers they chatted, never before had she ever been so intent on hearing everything willingly. They left very personal things out and for once actually enjoyed each others company, and discovered they actually had something's in common.

"So what ever happened between you and Pansy, I hear you two were quite and did item," Hermione said then started laughing at his face of disgust.

"I dated her yah, but she freaked me out big time with that whole fuck me please, and to set the record straight I never screwed her," he said still disgusted she just chuckled setting his blood to a boil," and she was obsessed with her weight all the time no matter what she was eating some vegetables."

"Well good for you don't want you to catch anything," Hermione said as they both started laughing. Eventually Hermione found her way out of her shoes and they were left discarded on the floor as her feet were tucked under her. As the door opened the laughter ceased.

"Ah its seems that there's no yelling and no fighting," Dumbeldore said smiled, Hermione blushed as Draco glared.

"Well I am glad that there is no fighting don't worry your secret is safe with me," he said smiling," now this year we have a new DADA professor, he is new and just graduated from Drumstrang a couple of years ago, and also there are some aurors around the school this year."

"Now after the feast, your new professor will escort you to your dorm and there are no patrols tonight so you can all have a nice sleep and have a good year you two and stay out of trouble," he said winking before the door closed and left them there gaping.

"Is it just me or does he get more cenial as the years go by," Hermione asked chuckled.

"Trust me its not just you," he said returning the chuckle.

They changed separately as they noticed the moon starting to come out and the little image of home started coming into view. Maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad after all.

Entering the great hall, Hermione looked around in amazement. They had split apart on the train each going to their friends making sure that their friendship was secret. Sitting down with her friends they laughed and joked.

Everyone went silent, the doors opened and first years were emitted escorted by none other than Professor McGonagall. Going through the usual boring process, Hermione snuck glances at Draco every couple of minutes and every time their eyes meet and Hermione would turn away blushing only to be look back again to get caught. Why was she so drawn to him, she had never been drawn to a man before.

In first year when she realized she had a little crush on him she kept it secret, and tell him but when he had started calling her names she kept it hidden with in. It had crushed her to find out that he hated her because of who here parents were, it was times like that, and she wished she were different.

Hermione brought out her wand and started twirling it around her fingers, everyone stared but she didn't care she did it when she was bored; she always did it when she was bored.

What would her friends say if they knew what she had been doing that summer with Moody? Glancing at her friends smiling and talking so decided against it, that she could tell them later.

As the first years were done, Dumbeldore got up and everyone went silent.

"This year I am happy to introduce our new DADA professor Damian Grey," he stated as people applauded mostly girls as the handsome man got up. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friends clapping furiously for the man, she didn't find him that all attractive. However, some how when he looked out on the students she felt his eyes fall on her and sent a shiver up her spine, she ignored it as Dumbeldore went on.

"And also this year aurors are stationed around the school so pay them no head, if you treat them with respect they will treat you with respect, now eat up."

Food appeared and they dug in, the smells excited her as she dug in this was indeed the best food she had ever had and she was going to have it for the next 10 months.

_**33333333333333**_

People reviewed telling me something about this story and I realized they were right Hermione and Draco was excessively much alike. probably because when I first wrote this story I had used Sirius Black Jr. daughter of Sirius Black I know it sounds gay but it was a character I came up with and getting bad reviews from stories I have done with her I quickly went through this and changed names. I hope you like the new version of this story.

In addition, a loyal reviewer said that Hermione seemed to skinny, well thanks for that and I changed it little adding a sentence or two thanks for letting me see the error of it. Keep reviewing.

Thanks

Steph


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

She looked around at her friends. Ginny was flirting and kissing Harry, and occasionally though Hermione was oblivious watched her giving Draco a glance or two. Hermione just giggled when Draco made a weird face secretly and went back to her food. Finally when all the food was done the tables were cleared, and Dumbeldore got up once again.

"This year I am happy to announce probably the most amazing heads that Hogwarts has ever seen, and truly show what unity means, may I introduce, head boy from Slytherin Draco Alexander Malfoy," he announced and the whole Slytherin table erupted in cheers. As the cheering and booing died down, he went on. Hermione silently clapped for him, not wanting her friends to see.

"And from Gryffindor with the most OWLS ever to be received in the history of Hogwarts Hermione Jane Granger," he announced and an ear splitting cheer went up as the whole room roared with cheers, and boos from Slytherin cat calls were heard as she stood up. She smiled at all the people cheering and blushed at all the guys winking at her and doing catcalls.

They both made their way up to the front, to stand by Dumbeldore.

He couldn't believe it, this was Hermione Granger the one everyone talked about she looked weak and delicate, but not like a porcelain doll she was not a skinny little twit, she did indeed have some meat on her bones which aroused him.

Hermione stood right beside Draco and with a glance and a slight smile they looked at Dumbeldore as he began again.

"In a weeks time we will be having a homecoming dance, there will be trips to hogsmeade every day at three for people to get everything they need," he said and all the girls squealed in delight," please have a good night and stay out of trouble because tomorrows classes now to BED!"

With that, all the kids got up and headed to their dorms escorted by their prefects. Soon all the kids were gone and only the teachers aurors and the two were there.

"I am so proud of both of you," Dumbeldore stated as most of the teachers walked to their rooms, to sleep because they were going to need it.

Hermione gave McGonagall a big hug, she was basically her second mother and looked up to her as her role model.

"So good to see you again sweetheart," the older woman said, smiling yah that's right I said smile scary thought.

Turning to Hagrid she jumped into his arms, as she hugged him.

"I missed you so much Hagrid how is fang?" Hermione asked as she was set down by the large man.

"Ah good a guess, like dat ale though, bring yur friends by for a cuppa tea sometime we gotta catch up," Hagrid said and soon left with a golly wave leaving Dumbeldore and some Ministry officials and the DADA professor alone with her and Draco. Moody looked at her and nodded she nodded back and she knew what was to come.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she instantly turned and there was a knife to the assailants throat. She looked to see her DADA professor blushing she withdrew, sheathing it back in the notch under her skirt.

"Sorry," she said innocently. The man was quite handsome but not her type of handsome the only type of handsome for her was Draco and he was the most handsome man she had ever known and besides he was way to old.

"Ah well I am Damian Grey a pleasure to finally meet you," he said still a little jittery from the knife as he took her hand and kissed it. Hermione just smiled and took it away from him trying to keep a straight face, and he nodded at Draco then looking back at her.

"I'll take you to your dorm follow me," the man said as they left Dumbeldore and headed out the doors.

As soon as they were out of earshot Moody came forward with Tonks and Remus.

"The trainings working out well," Moody said gruffly before he retired.

"Yes it is," Dumbeldore mumbled to himself, as he himself decided it was time to hit the hay, but as he walked away he murmured to himself," cause this year I think she's going to need it."

Hermione bugged Draco the whole way to their new dorm, much to draco's disagreement.

"I have ever class with you," she teased.

"Now doesn't that suck not only do I have to share a common room, patrol with you but now I have to suffer through all my classes with you how ever will I survive," he said jokingly.

"I'm not that annoying your just jealous because I'm actually smart," she said punching him in the arm. He punched her back just as hard.

"Ow your not suppose to hit girls," she said faking hurt.

"Who says you're a girl," he said mischief glinting in his eyes.

"That was a low blow," she said defensively, they were silent as they were being led but Draco spoke up again.

"So why not boyfriend," he asked.

"Who says I don't have a boyfriend," she said looking at him sideways," joke I like being single."

"Besides I study study oh and let me think read like a loser, besides men aren't attracted to a now it all," she said some how hurt before Draco could comment that he was attracted to her even though she was a know it all they stopped in front of a portrait.

Gaping at the picture, they couldn't believe it. It was of them, they were in a bed room the bed dominated the room and through the window the moon shone on her as she lay there, the covers barely covering her nakedness, as Draco sat next to her looking down at her.

"This is your dorm the password is unity," the professor said and the man in the portrait looked at Hermione winked, smiled as it swung open.

Following the teacher in Hermione blurted out," Holy shit."

"Bludy well right behind you," he said as his mouth hung open. Damian gave his leave and left them looking around the room.

"Hey first one to the bathroom gets the bath," she said as she pelted up the stairs she giggled when she heard him right behind her catching up. She was quick almost slipping on the stairs, when Draco had grabbed her waits, but she got to the bathroom first and did a little victory dance.

"I beat you," she chanted as she looked at the bathroom, Draco stood there and studied her and the bathroom as she stood right beside the pool like tub.

The bathroom was huge and the tub had a shallow part and a deep part with about 40 taps on the side. But what held his attention the most was her a she stood there in her uniform, showing off her subtle curves that he reminded himself were in exactly all the right places. God why was it now that he felt attracted to her, he was always sucking a fool now with his emotions.

"I call a tie," he stated leaning against the door.

"Fine you baby meet here once your done changing," she said as she started running the water, looking up again the doorway was vacant.

She came to the first door and opened it to see Draco holding up a bikini in his hand smirking.

"I think this is my room," she said.

"I don't know," he said as he poked into the drawer again and pulled out a pair of black panties," I might actually like it in here.

"Give those back," she said as she lunged for them grabbing them and shoving them back in the drawer. She shoved him out as she changed. Blushing she laughed, he was such a pervert sometimes.

She meet him in the bathroom, he was leaning down shutting off taps and straightened himself and looked up and down his mouth wide open. She was gaping as well as she looked at him, his six-pack was to die for finally tuned it made you drool as he stood there in front of her doing the exact same thing. Then she noticed the dragon the exact same one that she wanted to be tattooed on her self it was beautiful the tail dipping down into his shorts, but how far did it go. She glanced away as she walked past him and walked into the warm water, he followed.

"Hey Draco," she said looking at him, he nodded," I want to get a tattoo"

"I can do it for you I know a cool spell you just have to tell me what you want," he said seriously wanting to brand her but in a different way.

"A dragon, a green one, the Griffondal Dragon," she said he stood there shocked," what."

"I have that exact same tattoo," he said, she nodded looking down at the tattoo on his hip. It was exotic and arousing seeing the tail dip down farther.

"I want mine a little different though," she said blushing he nodded," right there."

Pointing at her left side of her hip, he nodded and grabbing his wand from the side of the pool, he did the incantation. A slight pain went through her hip then nothing. Looking down the tattoo was there and she smiled.

"Its beautiful," she said smiling, touching it.

"Yes it is," he said looking at her, she blushed and walked deeper into the water up to their chests they stood there facing each other. They both new the tension that was building as they looked at each other.

Hermione took down her hair and he watched as it cascaded around her and into the water. She saw his stare and dropped her head to her chest avoiding eye contact. She felt a hand tilt her head up.

"Hermione you are truly beautiful but not just beautiful as smart as hell," he said staring into her amazing eyes.

"You aren't to bad your self," she said out of breathe at his proximity, as if punishing himself he stepped back and took his hand from her chin and smiled.

It was an over load yes, everything was moving so fast she knew it and he knew it as well. Right now, they couldn't complicate things with a relationship. Feelings of need welled up between them, but had to be left unnoticed for now or well at lease for a little while.

They went to their separate corners of the pool and washed their hair and everything.

"Hey Granger," he yelled at her.

"What?" she asked as she rinsed her hair coming up to look at him.

"Your fat," he sneered

"That is so mean you little bastard," she said gaping at him.

"Just kidding trust me it's a relief to look at a girl that isn't skin and bones," he said kindly, she did an o with her mouth a little embarrassed.

"Uumm thanks," she whispered.

"Your welcome," he said, as they continued to do their own thing occasionally exchanging conversation.

When they parted ways he walked her to her door, which was very old fashioned, she smirked at it.

"Well thank you Granger for the nice night," he said, with that Hermione spoke up, as he walked away his back to her.

"Yes goodnight Draco," she said, closing the door, he turned back but the door as closed, had she just said his name it felt so amazing on her lips so perfect. Shaking his head, he headed to his room probably to have a sleepless night but first he needed to deal with his problem in the shower, heading back to the bathroom to have a very cold shower.

333333333333333333333333

Hope you like the chapter.

Just to tell you Hermione that summer was trained secretly by Moody on defense will talk about it more on later chapters. She's not a great warrior like in my other fics she just knows well self defense.

Just to clear things up as well Draco and Hermione have had a crush on each other since like first year, and neither will tell each other though its apparent isn't it, we just have to see who acts first.

Review Review Review.

Thanks

Steph


End file.
